This invention relates in general to the construction of devices for shifting workpieces on metal working machines and, in particular, to a new and useful device for selectively shifting a workpiece in longitudinal and transverse directions, which includes means for varying the time at which the shifting motion is carried out in dependence upon the thickness of the workpiece being operated upon.